Minor Characters (Centroid Continuum)
This page is dedicated to those characters in the Centroid Continuum who, while playing a part, aren't a part of the larger story. All characters added were created by Kobold Lich, or are EU expansions adjusted by Kobold Lich This article will contain spoilers for Centroid Continuum titles! Spartan Ahmed-B077 Joel-B404 Jorge-052 . ''' Jorge-059 would be part of Green Team under Kenneth-139 from 2531 to 2552. He would be instrumental in the rescue the young Annalee (before she was Spartan B-191), and would be one of the first to get her to open up. He would also be a massive key to the ODST and Marine forces on Jericho VII, where he would meet Waimarie Paiwei during Operation: REMARQUE. During his time with Green Team, he would become a very close friend of Malcolm-059's. It was during this time, that he also became a bit of a tinkerer, and modified his armor to assist in his preferred role as a machine-gunner. When Kenneth-139 and Maria-062 were injured prior to Operation: RED FLAG, Jorge was assigned to a new unit in the UNSC Army, NOBLE Team. As Noble-5, Jorge would help defend Reach during the Covenant's attack, ultimately sacrificing himself to take out a Covenant carrier. While he succeeded, his sacrifice was in vain. Shortly after he detonated a jerry-rigged Slipspace "bomb", the full invasion fleet attacked Reach—arguably making his sacrifice moot. |file = Jorge_swordbase1.PNG|filewidth = 100px|filespan = 4}} Malcolm-059 . Malcolm-059 would be part of Green Team under Kenneth-139 from 2531 to 2552. Malcolm would be instrumental in the rescue the young Annalee (before she was Spartan B-191). He would also be a massive key to the ODST and Marine forces on Jericho VII, where he would meet Waimarie Paiwei during Operation: REMARQUE. During his time with Green Team, he would become a very close friend of Jorge-052's, but remained reserved and a bit rebellious of leadership, getting him into trouble from time to time. When Kenneth-139 and Maria-062 were injured prior to Operation: RED FLAG, and Jorge was assigned to a new unit in the UNSC Army, Malcolm would be assigned to Frederic-104's Red Team. He would die during the Fall of Reach not but a few months later. |file = Mal.PNG|filewidth = 100px|filespan = 4}} Maria-062 . Maria-062 would be part of Green Team under Kenneth-139 from 2531 to 2552. She would be instrumental in the rescue the young Annalee (before she was Spartan B-191). She would also be a massive key to the ODST and Marine forces on Jericho VII, where he would meet Waimarie Paiwei during Operation: REMARQUE. Maria and Kenneth would be injured prior to Operation: RED FLAG; she would remain in rehabilitation until after the Fall of Reach. Thereafter, she would retire post her testing of John-117's new armor; her focus would be on family life. She would keep up with Kenneth during her retirement, often as a source of advice. She would turn down Kenneth's offer to come out of retirement in 2557. |file = Maria-062.png|filewidth = 100px|filespan = 4}} Spencer-B337 Wei-B258 ONI Army Navy Marines Covenant Aho 'Fugoree Other Civilian See Also *Paiwei Family Category:Minor characters Category:Characters